The Innocent
by YoYo and Golden Vegeta
Summary: Two children meet and form a friendship. One leaves for another country. Years later they meet, conflict with friends and boys abound. Nar/Kag
1. Chapter 1: Two of a Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha an co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: Okay all, this'll be my first InuYasha fan fic that I've thought of actually trying to finish and put on ff.net. Hopefully it'll go well. This is going to be an AU...meaning that anything I say is how it's going to be for this fic. The pairing for this will be Naraku/Kagome. I know I'm going to get flamed for this -_-()  Oh yes, and before anyone points this out to me I know the characters are OOC. But hey, it's AU. That's expected, anyways please r&r.

 §  §  §  § = Passage of time

The Innocent 

Chapter 1: Two of a Kind

A gentle calm was felt sitting under a blooming sakura tree, the gentle breeze brought a slow shower of pink petals falling in a lazy fashion. Sitting silently under the great sprawling limbs of the tree was a girl of no more then five years of age. She had black hair going down to a little past her shoulders, which were clothed with a pale blue t-shirt. Her eyes were a gray-blue; large... the type of little girl that you would expect to be laughing and playing with friends in the same park in where she was. But no, she sat alone. Sitting cross-legged she stared down at her legs, her denim shorts and low-top shoes seem to be taking her interest away from everything else around her.

Walking through the silent sakura trees a young boy with long black hair could be seen. He seemed lost in thought, not what you would expect from a child of no more then seven years. After a few moments of staring down at his feet he looked up, only then noticing that he wasn't alone in this part of the park. Sitting some several yards away was a young girl; she looked younger then he...though there was something about her that reminded him of himself.

'She looks like I did after 'Kaasan died.' he thought, silently watching the girl. For a moment the wind died down and the girl looked up, gray-blue met reddish-brown.  Neither moved nor drew their eyes away, the wind picked up again showering the two in pink petals. The young boy moved slowly toward the girl keeping his eyes on her, making sure she didn't run. He came within a few feet of where the girl sat before speaking.

"What's wrong?" Simple as that, He could see that the girl was unhappy, so as for young children to do she spoke truthfully.

"They're gone." She said, her voice quivering slightly. At hearing her voice the boy sat down beside her.

"Who's gone?" He said leaning back against the trunk of the tree, waiting for her answer.

"...'Kaasan...and 'nii-chan..." Looking to her he saw that her eyes were watering, becoming slightly frantic he looked around. Lying nearby was a sakura blossom that escaped the harsh wind from tearing its petals from it. Picking it up he turned to the girl.

"Please don't cry... I know what it's like...my 'Kaasan died too." With that he handed the flower to the crying girl. Looking up at the boy she gently took the flower from him, tears sliding down her stained cheeks. 

"T-thank you..." She said softly, tears still sliding down her cheeks, the boy smiled slightly.  Lifting his hand he wiped the tears from the girls cheeks.

"What's your name?" He said as he took his hand away from her face.

"Kagome.... What's yours?"

"Naraku."

 §  §  §  § 

"Naraku-chan?" A young girl called out standing amid many old sakura trees. Turning around she looked, her gray-blue eyes hoping to catch sight of her friend.

"Kagome-chan, over here." A young male voice called out to the girl. Turning she came to find a young man dressed in a pair of dark-blue jeans and white t-shirt. Naraku watched as Kagome came running up to him, she wore fairly much the same outfit as him only her shirt was a dark-green. She stopped a few feet from him a smile on her young face. He smiled back, his crimson eyes showing happiness. The two then ran off together to play as they had when they met in the same park two years before.

Sunset was close at hand when the two were called back by their fathers. Kagome turned to Naraku; a slight frown marred her face. He turned and saw her frown.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Worry was evident in his voice.

"I... I'm moving soon.... to America." She said, her head hanging slightly. For some time neither said anything, then Naraku spoke up.

"How long are you going to be in America?" Kagome shrugged looking up at the older boy.

"I don't know, 'Tousan didn't say... He said I could write to you." With that she dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to him. Naraku took it and opened it up to find and address written in English. Looking back up at Kagome he smile, though it was touched with sadness. Seeing that Kagome burst into tears, looking somewhat startled Naraku gathered Kagome up in a tight hug.

"Please don't cry Kagome-chan." He said softly into her hair, at this Kagome held on tighter.

"You're the only person who didn't treat me different after they died." She said, not needing to say just who the 'they' were.

" I'll write to you as often as I can, okay?" He said lessening his hold on her. She looked up at him threw her tears and nodded. Before she knew what was happening she found Naraku wiping away her tears, when the last tear was gone he leaned down a bit and kissed her cheek. At this Kagome lost her hold and blushed from what he had done.

"We better go, our Otousan's will wonder what happened to us." Naraku said, a slight smile on his face, Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Good-bye Naraku-chan."

"Good-bye Kagome-chan." Turning the two children ran to their fathers calling, both remembering their time together.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

A/N: Hey all! Sorry that I haven't updated this fic... I've had some trouble with writing this part of it for some reason. Though I did leave for about a month during the summer so I wasn't able to update then. Though sometime ago I lost what I did have written thanks to someone totally restarting the computer. So... this is my final attempt at writting this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it ^_^ Oh and well I typed this up without the aid of spellcheck...so if anything is totally wrong... that's the reason.   
  
Chapter 2: The New Girl  
  
"It's been so many years since I last saw you, since I last heard your voice. I wonder if things will be as they were before I left... I pray that it is... I need you now more then anything else."   
  
Walking quietly through the crowded hallways of the highschool this one girl gained more attention then one would think. She may have been a new student, but it was her condition as well as her resemblance to another that drew peoples eyes toward her small frame.  
  
She wore the manditory school uniform which consisted of a white and dark-green sailor top and knee-length skirt that matched the top. The dark colors contrasted starkly against her pale skin that as well as her bandages. Skirting across her left eye brow were a few butterfly bandaids, only slightly covering up a long gash that looked as though it had just had its stiches removed from it. While further down on her face a small square of guaze that was taped to her right cheek hiding the injury from view. Yet, still further down was a white cast bound around her left arm from around her hand up to just below her elbow.   
  
As she walked threw the halls she never strayed from her path, nor did she speak to anyone. She just calmly walked toward her destination. As she continued to walk the first bell rang signaling that it was time to get to class. As everyone hurried off to class, the girl still walked calmly and at the same pace. She soon came to be alone in the hall way, she stopped and came to the door of a classroom. She slid the door open, gaining the attention of the entire class. The teacher turned to look at the girl and smiled.  
  
"You must be the new student, please come in." In saying so the girl stepped inside of the classroom and stood next to teacher.  
  
"Everyone this is Higurashi Kagome, please make her feel welcome. Kagome you make take a seat now." The teacher said politely to the silent girl. Kagome nodded and looked to the classroom. After finding an empty seat she made her way to it and sat down.  
  
The day slowly went buy, each class period went by as each new teacher entered the room. Yet threw all of this Kagome spoke not one word to anyone. Lunch soon came and everyone raced to door for a chance of getting out of the room. Though three people had gotten up to leave while one merely stayed seated.   
  
"Hey, um.. kagome was it?" A female voice called out, the girl looked up to find another girl with long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and with brown eyes standing a few feet from her desk. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Do you want to come outside with us for lunch?" She said cheerfully. For a moment Kagome merely stared at the girl.  
  
"You name is Sango, right?" She said, it sounding more like a statement then a question.  
  
"Yeah." She said somewhat hesitantly. For a moment Kagome did nothing, then without saying a word she slowly stood up and grabbed her small lunch bag and began walking toward the door. Watching Kagome for a few seconds Sango then followed her. 


End file.
